Fate of the Thief
by Loki's-Winchester
Summary: Calleigha came to Skyrim when she was younger- but after losing her mother, she had to learn to survive in the harsh Skyrim climate on her own. Now, 20-some years later- she still searches for her father, who had travelled to Skyrim prior. It doesn't take long, but the lone thief soon finds herself caught in the midst of the dwindling Thieves Guild. What good could come of it?


_Hey all! Whispers here. So, awhile ago- I created a fanfic "Child of Misfortune". Unfortunately, I had lost inspiration for it. I was struggling with finding realistic ways to write about her learning as she got older and such. Now, I adored the character- so I didn't want to just delete it._

 _Instead, I have re-worked it and have created this in its place. Fate of the Thief will be the adventures of Calleigha when she's older, as she searches for her father and survives in Skyrim. Of course, there are unanswered questions from Child of Misfortune (When did she become a thief? Who taught her that? Who was the savior from chapter 2?) All of those- and more- will be answered in this fanfic, at the proper time._

 _So, enjoy!_

 _Skyrim c. Bethesda  
Calleigha and Fate of the Thief c. WhispersofDuskshade_

* * *

 _Why is it so cold?_

The blanket ma covered me with should be keeping me plenty warm… so why is it not? Where is the blanket? I can not find it…

 _Why am I wet?_ Is there a leak in the ceiling? Is it raining outside?

I do not feel steady….

 _Why_?

The sound of water reached my ears, bringing me out of my dream-like state. Opening my cerulean blue eyes- that's when I remembered what had transpired.

Pa had sent a boat to retrieve Ma and I, and we had almost made it half-way to the port.  
An iceberg had caught the vessel, almost capsizing it.  
All would have been fine… if the other vessel hadn't rammed into us, capsizing both ships.  
Why did they ram us?

Ma! Where was ma? I had to find her. She would know what to do. Pushing myself up off the cold wood floor, I ran to the door- only to stop short. All the furnishings that had been in the room were now toppled in the corner- blocking the door. A drip of water fell from the ceiling, splashing as it collided with my cheek.

How will I get out? There is no other way—

The sound of water once again reached my ears, and I looked around- trying to find the source. In the corner opposite of the door and the bed, I saw the floor had been partially torn up- revealing the floor below. Rushing over, I cringed as I saw the water below. It was slowly filling up the second floor.

There was no other choice. This had to be done.  
I must find ma.

As another drip of water fell, tapping my bare shoulder through the rip in my dress, I lowered myself slowly, dropping down to the floor below. Just as my feet hit the slick floor, I slipped, landing on my back with a thud. Biting my tongue to keep from crying out, I carefully stood back up and looked around as I tucked a stray piece of brunette hair behind my ear. The water was only to my ankle, so I had time to search. Sloshing through the wide wall, turning every corner, I constantly called out- eagerly awaiting a response.

"Ma? Ma!"

The answer never came though. Why wasn't ma answering my calls? Surely she heard me. Peering into one of the small rooms- the sight before me caused a scream to escape my throat. Caught below a bookshelf was one of the crew members. His skin was pale and lifeless. I doubled to the floor, as I heaved the foul bile. Shaking limbs barely held me up, as I pushed myself up off the floor and leaned against the wall behind me. Closing my eyes to avoid looking at the corpse in front of me, I swallowed the lump in my throat- realizing there could be another reason my ma wasn't answering. Maybe she—

No. I can't think that way.  
Ma is strong. She wouldn't succumb to Sovngarde so easily.

Shaking my head to clear it, I opened my eyes and continued on- not once glancing at the departed friend I had to leave behind. Up ahead, the ship hall split in two directions. Turning left, I walked down the damp hall, before coming to a dead end. Sighing in irritation, I turned back around and this time walked to the right hall. That didn't last long, however, as the floor suddenly gave way, and I sunk into deep water. Wildly, I swam back toward the surface and stretched towards the broken floorboards ahead of me. With shaking arms, I managed to pull myself up and sat there for a moment, catching my breath. Ahead of me, I saw that the rest of the hall was blocked off by a fallen beam. Scowling, I realized my only possibly way out was to swim.

What if it didn't lead to a way out? What if I was stuck here?  
What if it was my misfortune to painfully die as I drown to death or starved?  
Which would be less painful?  
Which would be quicker?

Maybe I could find a poison around here, surely the mage that had been aboard had one stashed somewhere?

Attempting to stand up, I heard the ship groan, as if wanting to crumble more.

If I was going to find ma and get out of here alive, I had to do something. Quick.

Turning around, I headed back the way I had come- and looked around for any potential supplies. An empty satchel floated in the corner, next to a blue potion bottle. Grabbing both, I tied the satchel to my dress and placed the potion within. Quickly yanking open any and all dresser drawers, I scoured every nook and cranny in each room that I could- purposely avoiding the room with the dead body.

What if he comes back to life? Like the draugr that da always told stories of?

Shaking my head, I focused on what I was doing, as I climbed onto a bookshelf and jumped back up into the room I had stayed in with Ma.

Was there anything of use here? Probably not.  
Da had taken most of what we would have needed.  
Ma and I only took a few essentials, knowing there wouldn't be much room aboard.

Just as I was about to climb back down, I noticed the lump of fabric under the upturned bed. Walking over to it, I knelt down and picked up the fabric.

My doll.

Clinging to the soaking wet doll, a tear tricked down my cheek at the memory. All I wanted right now was to be in my parents embrace. Using the back of my hand, I swallowed the sob I could feel in the back of my throat.

Placing the doll in the satchel and strapping it closed, I climbed back down and walked through the water. It was now to my shins, and getting higher as more time passed. Calming myself as I stood beside the door, I prayed to the divines, hoping for my father's courage. Stepping into the room, I tried to avert my eyes from the corpse, but after searching dressers only to find them empty I knew that I had to do it.

He might have something useful.  
Do it for Ma.

Turning around, I fought back the bile that rose and with shaking hands, I searched his pockets. The only thing I found were a few septims and a dagger. Pocketing both into the satchel, I splashed from the room and down the hall to the opening.

Looking down into the deep water, I felt my lip trembling in fear. My heart was racing- the pounding I could hear in my ears. I didn't have time to waste- I had already wasted enough. As I began to lower myself to the opening, my dress slowed my movements as it was soaked through. Standing back up and pulling the dagger out of the satchel, I hacked away at the dress- shortening it to just above my knees. Throwing the soaking fabric behind me and re-pocketing the dagger, I took a deep breath and jumped into the hole- not stopping to give it a second thought.

Just like you taught me Da.

Quickly looking around my surroundings, I began to swim down the hall, casting quick looks into each room I passed. Then I felt it. The tug on my chest; the constriction pulling at my lungs. Rushing to the top, I kicked my feet quickly- hoping to find a small enough spot to surface for air. Sure enough, I found one and broke the surface- gasping for air, coughing slightly.

 _Ma- where are you_?

Taking several deep breathes, I plunged myself back into the water and continued my search.

This room?  
 _Nope._

This one?  
 _Barrels_.

In here?  
Over there?  
 _Upturned furniture._

Kicking past a beam, my leg collided with the splintered wood and I moved to grasp my knee—only to come face to face with the one thing I never wanted to.

Ma.

-0-0-0

I woke with a start, sitting up in a hurry as the haunting image came back into mind. Sweat glistened my skin, as it did every time I had the nightmare. It was always the same. Why did it have to haunt me after all these years? Couldn't it just let me be?

Perhaps it was the Daedra messing with my mind. Sounded like something they would do. Sighing, I carefully stood up and looked about at my surroundings. The owners of the land were still sleeping; no guards had been called on me—yet- for trespassing once again. The moons in the sky were slowly disappearing beyond the horizon as the sun crept over the opposite horizon. Using the back of my hand to wipe the sweat from my forehead, I used the old tie to put my hair back up out of my face, and then put the ratty cowl back on. It wasn't much protection, but it kept my ears from getting cold.

One of the horses gently nudged me as I tied a satchel back to my side; laughing, I pat his nose a few times, scratching behind his ear before he shook his head.

"Thank you, for sharing with me," I whispered, as I placed the quiver and bow back in place, and the daggers back at my waist. Another small satchel swayed from my grip, as I debated where to tie it on my body.

" _All of these things are going to burden me after a while. Gotta find someone soon to trade with. Wonder if Casfer is still in Whiterun?_ "

With a stretch, I left the barn and got back out on the trail. Solitude was a beautiful city- there was no doubt about it. Also one of the more rich cities—something that people like me love.

"You'd think the guards would be more aware," I laughed softly, walking away from the capital of Skyrim, heading south towards Dragons Bridge. From there, I'd make my way towards Whiterun and with any luck find the fence I needed.

" _Though with my luck- he's either in jail or moved to a different city… or in Sovngarde. Either way, I need to fence this stuff—soon. The sooner I get ride of my newly acquired satchel of goods, the sooner I can resume looking for my Da. Who knew trying to find someone would cost so much money_?"


End file.
